Television in its familiar, two-dimensional display format has existed since the 1930s, and in even earlier incarnations since the late 1800s. Films have existed for an even longer period. Despite many advances since their inceptions, television and film technology have largely been confined to two-dimensional displays.
Certain modern technologies attempt to simulate three-dimensional displays on a flat two-dimensional surface (such as a television or a movie screen) through the use of specialized eyewear. Other attempts to simulate three-dimensional displays rely on placing overlays on a display surface or device, while still others require specialized screens integrated into the display device. Given the proliferation of televisions, projectors and other video display devices in the household, many consumers may be reluctant to purchase new equipment to view simulated three-dimensional programs.